Talk
by BookWorm37
Summary: Postep for Stress Position. Full summary inside. BA Rating because that's what I always rate my stuff and there are a few inuendos in here.


Summary: Mike Logan has something on his mind that he needs to talk to someone about. Can Alex help him understand? Don't be confused, it's still BA. Post-ep for Stress Position

* * *

Bobby had fallen into a deep, recouprative sleep cradled in Alex's arms about two hours after they had left the prision and finished their paperwork. He had been so worn out emotionally that it had taken Alex only fifteen minutes to get him to succumb to the exhaustion she knew was eating at him. 

Her phone rang from where she put it on the nightstand and Alex frowned at the unfamiliar number and whispered, "Eames."

"Hi, it's Mike Logan," the man on the other end said over the background noise. Alex disentangled herself from Bobby's still heavily sleeping form and padded her way into the living room.

"What is it, Mike?" she asked a little louder now that she wasn't so close to her sleeping partner.

He snorted through the phone, "Come on down to O'Brian's and I'll buy you a beer and tell you all about it, sweetie."

"Don't _sweetie_, me, Logan. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Alex left a quick note on her pillow in case Bobby woke up before she came back telling him where she went and why before she quietly left the apartment and made her way to the old, familiar bar.

* * *

As she stood in the doorway of the dimly lit establishment, she scanned the tables, looking for the man who called her from Bobby's nice warm arms in his nice warm bed. Damn, it was cold outside. At long last she spotted him sitting at the far end of the bar, an open stool on either side. 

"This better be good, Logan. I was warm before you called," she said as she eased herself up onto one of the bar stools.

Mike chuckled, "I bet Goren does know how to keep you warm." At her glare he cut to the chase, "How the hell does he do what he does?"

"What'd he do?" she asked. When he gave her a look that said she should already know she explained, "He didn't want to talk about it."

"I saw him talk down three of those guards from wanting to beat the life out of us," Logan said, the awe evident in his voice, "They were all poised and ready to strike ... and he just kept on talking until it was down to us and that last guard who was too scared shitless to do anything. How the hell does he do it?"

Alex let out a shaky sigh and shook her head, "Sometimes ... I don't know. He's an excellent profiler. So good at getting into their minds ... He knew what buttons to push and when to push them. That's how he did it."

Mike sent her a half-hearted glare, "But ... he put himself as close as he could to them when Gina and I were trying to get as far away as possible. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Why should it, Mike? It's instinctive for him to protect - that's why he became a cop. What better way to protect than to direct all that anger at yourself and away from everyone else? It's just what he does. Accept it and move on." She downed the rest of her beer in one swallow.

"That simple?" Mike chuckled, "You've spent too much time around him, sweetie."

Alex half-glared at the older man next to her, "I never said it was simple." She shifted slightly in her seat before she asked, "Did he freeze? Before he started talking, I mean."

Mike thought back to what had taken place earlier that day, trying to get past the fuzz the alcohol had created in his brain. Finally he nodded, "Yeah, I think he did. I know I did. Brought back too many memories when they came out there with their batons out."

Alex sighed before she gave Mike a pat on the back, "Thanks for not getting him killed, Mike."

"There you are!" a voice called angrily from behind the two of them. They turned around to find a very irrate looking man glaring at Mike. "Gina just called me, you asshole! What the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to pick some chick up?"

"He's not trying to pick me up," Alex told the unknown man, "Just trying to get some answers. See you tomorrow when you hand in the report, Mike." Alex got up and nodded at the unfamiliar man before leaving.

"Who the hell was that?" he asked his partner.

Mike smirked as he downed the rest of his beer before saying, "_That_ was Alex Eames."

"John Eames' kid?" his partner said, a touch of awe in his voice, "I heard she was Bozo Goren's partner."

Mike glared at him as he rose and paid his tab, "He's a better cop than you'll ever be, Gary."

"What's gotten into you, Mike?" Gary asked as they exited the bar.

"Nothing. Bobby Goren just saved my life today, that's all."

* * *

Alex quietly crept back into Bobby's bed, replacing the pillow he clutched with her body. He stirred briefly before he stilled and his breathing evened out.

She was almost asleep again when she heard his sleepy voice ask her, "What'd Logan want?"

Alex smiled and ran her hand through his hair, "Just to talk." She kissed the top of his head and added, "Go back to sleep. I won't be getting up again."

He pulled her closer and mumbled, "You better not," before falling back into the first fitful sleep he'd had in years. She smiled slightly before taking his lead and falling back to sleep herself.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's rather short, but I was watching 'Stress Position' and this came to mind because when we see Mike again he doesn't really treat Bobby like we've seen other cops treat him (the big weird detective you don't want to get too near to). Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
